


3 Dollars

by user47920



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Does Ranboo like tubbo? idk, Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Or Is It?, Tubbo is an idiot in love, Tubbo likes Ranboo, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/user47920/pseuds/user47920
Summary: Tubbo donates 3 dollars to RanbooLive.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 464





	3 Dollars

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I am not great at writing, i havent written in a year or two.  
> Nothing explicit, just a dizzy feelings rush, decisions made at 5 am in the morning for UK. It was actually 5 am when I wrote this lol  
> This is written about their IRL personas because I wanted to write something about it... I’m so sorry I keep doing unrequited TT Next one maybe...

There was a blinding light coming from Tubbos monitor, Ranboos current livestream playing in the background as Tubbo stayed laying on his bed, listening.  
His hands rested on his belly, his eyes staring at his roof, Ranboos laughter filling his room. When this happened, it wouldnt fail to make him smile, Tubbo moving his arm to cover his eyes. The luminescence from the screen dawning on his warm face, exposing the blush he wore.

His heart felt warm as well, like the warmth of a campfire, and it felt exhilarating. Tubbo wasn't a fan of Ranboo, he was his friend, he knew him personally, which was even better. Tubbo reckoned he could join the discord vc at any second, and Ranboo would be joyous. Or, at least, Tubbo would hope he’d be.  
For now, Tubbo was comfortable with only listening to Ranboo speak, sharing bizzare stories, replying to silly donations. The minutes quickly flying by.  
3 dollars was such a small price but Ranboo was kind like this, allowing his fans to ask him questions. Anything that came to their minds.

...Anything?

Tubbo sat up on his bed, an idea popping up in his head. It was sudden and it gave him a rush of adrenaline, it was like he drank an energy drink for the first time, his heart rate speeding up. He suddenly felt as though he was impatient, walking to his desk and sitting in his chair, moving his mouse to a button.  
Streamlabs. Specifically, Ranboos streamlabs. 

3 dollars wasnt alot to Tubbo, his ears muffling Ranboos speech, the clicking and typing noises becoming louder. Tubbo had much more money than 3 dollars, wasting that amount of money wasn't terrible, his bank account wouldnt suffer at all, clearly. What else would he want to spend 3 dollars on?

He could feel his palms become clammy, shaking even. He was destroying himself, his brain flaring the red light, warning him, yet his eyes were focused on the bright screen that displayed before him, The message read,  
“For 3 Dollars Ranboo, will you go on a date with me?”  
The sender being his twitch name, Tubbo. 

He was shooting his shot.It seemed like something a fan would say, which is why it was funny to Tubbo. He didn't understand why it would make him feel nervous, or why he hesitated to click donate.  
Anyone could put anything for the user, which is why no one would believe it was the actual streamer himself. No one would know that it was Tubbo asking Ranboo out with 3 dollars. 

Tubbo let out a short laugh, how would Ranboo reply? Would he brush it off, ignore the question, maybe even laugh at the idea of a fan sending a dono like this under Tubbos name?  
If Ranboo said no, Tubbo would pretend it didn't happen. Although, he predicted that his heart would ache if that would be Ranboos literal answer. Everything would go like normal though because he would pretend like nothing happened, It was cowardly. But then again, No one knows that this is the actual Tubbo, and he can find shelter in that.

So with that finalizing all his worries, he clicked. Which reloaded his webpage, showing him Ranboos stream once again. His dono showed on the right side of his screen, as though it was reminding him of his soon to be mistake.

Tubbo truly was impatient, on the edge of his seat, waiting for his donation to appear on the screen, along with the John Mulaney 'give us some money' alert he was so accustomed to, his heart beating in anticipation. He didn't know what Ranboo was saying, it all sounded like gibberish. All he could think about was 'When would the donation show up?' Inhaling through his nose, swallowing the heavy lump he had in his throat, trying to rid himself of all anxiety he felt, until finally he saw it.  
It was like the world stopped for a second, his ears focusing on the audio that came from the stream, anxious to hear Ranboos response.

The text to speech came first.

Tubbo Donated $3  
“For 3 Dollars Ranboo, will you go on a date with me?”

Tubbo held his breath, hearing the other stop for a bit, processing what he had just read, chat going crazy, spamming things like 'Thats not actually Tubbo' or shocked emotes in a row.  
“Thanks Chat, what a way to console me…” Tubbo muttered, still shaking.  
He could hear a small laugh emerge from his speakers before finally hearing a wordy response,  
“..For- For 3 dollars? I mean- yeah, sure definitely , if youre actually Tubbo! Cant go dating some random person online,” Another laugh was heard, before Ranboo moved onto the next donation.  
It was clear that Ranboo implicated some sort of joking tone into his words, but Tubbo couldnt care much for it as he felt himself go numb, opening his discord and typing away. Typing another message that he might regret later in the day.

Tubbo: Do you mean it?

And when it sent, all you could hear from Ranboos stream was the sound of the donation announcements.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote “ And when it sent, all you could hear from Ranboos stream was the sound of the donation announcements. “  
> It implied that Ranboo had seen Tubbos discord message and went silent because he was in shock, just to clear that up if you’re confused :)! I had fun writing this, I’ve donated before(To sapnap though) so I know the donation format which was such a good thing to know. However, I do not know how ao3 format works, I only write. I hope this was decent...


End file.
